The Cycle of Ai
by Huntress63
Summary: The world is ending, this we know. Humans have long since overstepped the boundaries of God, and so God punished us. The only thing protecting us is the Tower of Ai. Every few years, it is the job of the chosen Messiah to retrieve the blessings, and light the torch at the top to review the earth, to prevent it's destruction... 9 blessings, 10 people Only one can be the Messiah
1. Prologue

**WORK IN PROGRESS. But I decided to post a prologue to see who all likes it:) I know it's short, but not much needs to be said.**

 **Enjoy~**

"We will face all our fortune and pain as one... Miyu."

"No, please don't leave!"

The young green haired girl had tears streaming down her face. She was the chosen one to receive them, she should be the one leaving.

She watched as her friends said their goodbye, and dissappeared in a haze of blue light, leaving her stranded alone at the top.

"Liars, you said we'd be together for this... WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! AAAAAAAAA!"

The tower the young girl was atop came to life, and energy shot towards the sky, revitalizing the Earth once more.

 **The cycle has once more completed. The Earth is protected once more for years to come.**

 **But the Messiah must be chosen once more, and the blessings must be retrieved again.**

 **The cycle of Ai shall never end.**


	2. The Words of Prophecy

**TIS I WITH AN UPDATE!~**

No one's POV

It started on a small farm, located on a small road, was a small family. This family was a typical family. A mother, a father, and a daughter. All worked hard to make a living on the slowly dying Earth. The father tilled the useless land, trying to turn it green with food. The mother was a seamstress, making cloth for clothes and market. Both parents tried their hardest to provide for their young green haired daughter.

Unfortunately, sorrow strikes when one leasts expects it. The mother had fallen ill with disease, and had the shinigami hanging over her shoulder. The father and daughter were instructed with a heavy heart to burn the small farm they lived on to prevent the spread of death, with their mother inside to give her a more humane end.

With the farm in flames, their hearts were drowned in sorrow and tears. The father and daughter moved a distance away, to a small shack near a forest. Now, the father cut the trees dead by drought while the daughter had picked up her mother's practice of weaving cloths.

The father knew though, that his daughter was destined for greatness. A young girl, born with hair as green as a forest, where her parents held not a single strand of the color in their bloodlines. She was born into this world, perhaps, the grief stricken father thought, to bring back life to the land. Would their be a cost... only time could tell.

The journey starts with the message from the gods, the words of prophecy delivered to this young forest girl.

Miku POV

 _Poor Father, he must be tired from cutting the lumber all day... Oh mother, what would you do in this situation? Would you stop him from working so hard, even though that's the only thing keeping us afloat? Or would you pick up an axe as well and join him in his tedious work?_

I continued weaving the cloth I was working on, letting my thoughts fly off as I listen to the rhythmic beat of the loom. _This piece of fabric is meant for the market, the next one I make will have to be for father, since winter is coming, and the sky tells of a taxing one as well._

I continued my repetitious work without regret. If this is what I could do to help my father and not be a burden, then who am I to complain.

"Miku~! Where are you my daughter? You have a message from the kingdom!"

"Coming father!"

 _I wonder what this is? Why would the kingdom send me a letter?_

I left the loom, gathered my skirts, and ran outside to greet the messenger. This messenger appeared to hold high importance to the kingdom. He was wearing fine silks and fabrics with intricate designs.

"Are you the one known as Miku, daughter of the lumber cutter and the late seamstress?"

"Yes, I am Miku Messenger-san. What is it that you have requested me for?"

I did a little bow, and skirt flare thing that mother told me was correct manners for people from the kingdom.

"I bare a message of prophecy for you Miku, the Messiah of Ai. Here is the scroll, as well as the summons to the kingdom. Please prepare for a journey after reading the prophecy Lady Messiah."

With that he bowed deeply, with his right hand in front of him folded against his chest, and his left behind his back, folded in a similar manner. He then nodded in respect to father and turned around, and ran down the road that led to the kingdom. Probably to report to the King that he had delivered this important message.

"Miku, I knew you were destined for a better life than the one your mother and I could provide you. Read your fate, and then leave for your better future, my beloved daughter."

He said this with a smile, but I could see the pain in his eyes. I could see what he was feeling. He lost his wife to illness, and now his only daughter to fate and destiny.

"Understood father," I bowed deeply to my knees, holding the scroll and summons in my hands in front of me, "Thank you for providing me safety and happiness these last 16 years father. Thank you for raising me after mother had passed, thank you for working so hard."

I ran back into the house, ignoring the now forgotten loom, and entering her plain bedroom. She sat on her cot, and opened the prophecy.

 **Foolish, arrogant men overstepped the boundaries of god**

 **Heaven sent their judgement and then all was lost**

 **In the midst of all destruction**

 **shielding the world from ruin is the "Tower of Ai"**

 **That is where the life of the earth still burns on...**

 **Within the tower, hidden far away, the blessings reside.**

 **Only the messiah can retrieve the glory inside, with the help of nine others**

 **If you wish to bring blessing to the land**

 **Go forward with all of your heart**

 **Try to hold onto glory in your hands**

 **With all of your strength**

 **Pressing onward alongside your trusted friends Helping one another**

 **Then the fear that you feel will all come to an end**

My hands were shaking with fear... How was I supposed to accomplish a role as important as the messiah? And with nine others? How was I supposed to find nine others to join me in this almost impossible task?

No matter the task or the prophecy, I was summoned to the kingdom castle to have an audience with the King himself. I packed a small bag full of clothes, few essentials, first aid necessaries, and then she left home, traveling down the barren road towards the kingdom.

 _The Cycle has now begun. The Messiah of life has left for her journey, baring the burden of retrieving the blessings..._

 _May Ai rest her unfortunate soul..._

 _ **So, what do you guys think? Interesting, Boring? Sorry it's only 1000 words long ;_; I tried to write this in between finals and miscellaneous exams!**_

 _ **Next Chapter!**_

 _ **The Man by the Ocean! Who is this mysterious blue haired man, and what does the King have to say about the prophecy?**_


End file.
